


The Confession

by Queen_Yaoi



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Confessions, Crack Fic, Dense Takahiro, F/M, Humour, It's finaly coming out., M/M, Misaki wants to kill hiis brother., Takahiro doesn't get it., Usagi and Nowaki give Takahiro a sex-ed talk, Usagi is a pervert and Manami reads his BL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Yaoi/pseuds/Queen_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki finally decides to tel Takahiro that he and Usagi-san are dating, and Takahiro understands completely... Or not.<br/>---------<br/>In which Misaki wants to kill his brother and Takahiro is incredibly dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

It was during on of the many visits Takahiro and his family made over to the Usami condo, that it happened.   
While preparing the tea for the guests, Misaki decided -with his stable job, minimal schooling left, Usagi's family problems being taken care of, no homo/not homo Usagi's trying to win his heart, and no homo mangaka's trying to win his heart- to finally tell his older brother about his relationship to Usagi-san. He knew it was going to be hard to convince the other, given the amount of lies they had told in the past, but it had to be done. For both of them, that and Mahiro was getting better at speaking, and Usagi-san still couldn't keep his hands to himself, so Misaki was slightly afraid that Takahiro would hear very bad things from his two year old son.

When Misaki had made his decision, he gave a look to the bunny. And gave him a note 'from Aikawa' while handing out the tea, just to be sure.  
Usagi-san seemed very happy with his decision, but did have the decency (would you have guessed?) to convey the information with a G rating.

The author dove right in upon being given permission and asked, “Takahiro, what are your thoughts on homosexuals?”

“Homosexuals?” Takahiro seemed confused by the topic change, but answered cheerfully none the less. “I think that they are no different to anyone else. You can't help who you love.”

Beside him, Manami gave a relieved smile. 'So, it's finally going to be out.'

That did not mean 'Yes, I'm fine if you want to fuck my little brother who is ten years younger than you'. And Akihiko knew that there would be no sex on the table, for at least a week, if he did suddenly exclaim his love for the brunet, whether they were accepted or not. So, he tested the waters. 

“Did you know that Hiroki is gay?”

Takahiro almost spat out his tea. “Really? I did not expect that. Since when?”

Akihiko appeared to ponder the question for a moment before answering with: “I don't know. Probably since he met me, or at least since that time I kissed him.”

Misaki was also shocked by this news. He wasn't exactly surprised, he knew of what they had done in the past, but he didn't think that anything had occurred before that. “When did you kiss Kamijou-sensei?” 

Now the author really had to think back. “When I first came to Japan, Hiroki was the first person my age that I met, aside from Haruhiko. Anyway, one day, he was crying, and wouldn't calm down, so I kissed him without thinking about the culture difference between here and England.” Upon seeing the unamused expression on his lover's face, the silver-haired man continued with a smirk, “Don't worry, I've only used that little charm on one person since.”

Now Misaki was blushing. 

“So, does Hiroki like you?” the elder Takahashi asked.

“No, not anymore. I believe the day after I rejected him, he found his current lover.”

It appeared that with this new found knowledge, Takahiro also found insatiable curiosity. “His current lover?”

“Kusama Nowaki.” It was Misaki who answered, going back to the kitchen to get some ginger biscuits for the picky eaters (Usagi).

Manami spoke for the first time since greeting the two. “He's the doctor who gave Mahiro a check-up wasn't he? He was very sweet.”

“Probably, it wouldn't surprise me. He is working as a pediatrician,” the rabbit explained to the couple, then bit into the newly offered ginger biscuit.

“Well, I'm glad he's happy. But why tell me this suddenly?” Takahiro asked.

“Eto...” Misaki stuttered, but if he didn't say something, than his Usagi-san would say something completely inappropriate. “I noticed some books Usagi-san wrote, on your book shelf when I last came over.”

This puzzled everyone else in the room. Except Mahiro, who was playing with some build blocks to the side of the table, happily eating the foods Misaki prepared.

“Of course, I always buy them when Usagi writes a new one,” Takahiro said.

Of course his brother wouldn't know about the horrible books he was talking about. So, change of tactic. Staring directly at Manami -while blushing heavily-, Misaki clarified himself: “I meant books by Akikawa Yayoi.”

Now Manami was starting to blush as much as Misaki was.

The author seemed slightly surprised, but a smirk worked its way into his features. He stood, making his way to the stairs. “What series did you see, Misaki?”

The blush increased tenfold. “S-student C-council, Ro-romantica and Egotist.”

With that, Usagi left everyone else downstairs, stewing in the silence that had formed between them. Ten minutes late, the silver-haired man came down the stairs, a pile of at least twenty light-novels in each hand. He plonked the porno books in front of the only female in the room. And the evil rabbit made sure to have the most erotica art of himself and Misaki, and the older, himself and Takahiro on the top of both stacks.

“There,” he said, sitting back down beside a steaming Misaki. “You now have one of each copy Misaki mentioned, signed, three volumes of my other series, Junjai Terrorist, and the collection of banned art.”

Misaki froze at the word art. He mumbled something under his breath, that no one could understand.

“Sorry, Misaki, could you repeat that?” the author asked, lifting the brunet's head from his chest.

“That art better not have been from when you took those photos and you thought I didn't know!” he shouted, furious. He didn't doubt the rabbit of course, it was exactly the kind of thing that he would do. But he really should have known better by now.

There was that smirk again and Manami was blushing extensively. 

“Yes, they were, but they were not the only ones. Nowaki gave me some photos as well as Hiroki.”

All anger was currently replaced with confusion. “Kamijou-sensei gave you those kind of photos?” Misaki asked, extremely doubtful of this fact.

“Not of himself or Nowaki, but of Miyagi and his brat.”

“Can someone please explain what this has to do with Hiroki being gay?” Takahiro asked, desperate for some context to the conversation taking place. 

“Hiroki isn't the only one who's dating someone,” Akihiko said, taking another biscuit. “Misaki and I are dating too.”

Takahiro's eyes lit up. “Aww, my little brother and forever-single best friend finally have dates? Who are they?” he asked, suddenly in 'big-brother-fanboy' mode.

The other adults of the room faced-palmed. Mahiro tugged on Misaki's pant-leg to be picked up, and so he was.

Misaki blushed, but decided to 'slightly' thank his older brother for being so dense. “We've been dating basically since I moved in with Usagi-san,” he said, hiding his face behind Mahiro's small body.

Takahiro let out a sound, not too different to a whiny dog who wants to come inside. “Misaki! You've been in a -what I assume is serious- relationship for four years and you never told me! How could you not tell me.” Waterfall tears were running down his face.

“It's a sensitive subject,” Misaki said, trailing off towards the end. And though the student would say it, he was grateful for Akihiko putting a comforting hand on his leg.

“We couldn't think of how to tell you, and still don't know how to,” Usagi supplied, seeing how his lover was unable to speak. “Well, we kind of told you have of it.”

“Eh?” Takahiro currently personified confusion. “All we have talked about is Hiroki being gay, some books Akikawa Yayoi wrote and the fact that my Misaki has been dating someone for four years and never thought to tell me.” He pouted.

“Honey,” Manami spoke up, sensing the frustration from the men across from them. “Usami-san wrote these books under a different pen name. Akikawa Yayoi and Usami Akihiko are the same author.”

Takahiro looked a little disgruntled. “Why didn't you tell me Usagi, I would have read them if you told me.”

“At the time I started to write under that name, I didn't want you to know. Manami, can you show him the cover of 'Romance in the Student Council Room' please?” the silver-haired man asked, rubbing his temples and fighting off the urge to pull out a cigarette. He had been trying to give them up for a while now, and he wasn't allowed to smoke when Mahiro was around.

“That's the first one I found, wasn't it?” the brunet asked, referring to the second time he met the perverted bunny.

“Yep,” his bunny answered. “A few minutes later was the first time I-” 

Akihiko had been cut off by Misaki hastily slapping his hand over the smirking rabbit's mouth. Takahiro did not need to know that yet.

Blushing upon hearing even more of their private life, Manami handed the book to her extremely dense husband. Takahiro took the offered book and studied the cover.

“I don't see anything except two highschool guys hugging.”

Cue more face-palms. 

“Nii-chan, those 'highschool guys' are gay for each other and the entire book -as well as the rest of the series, and any book written by Akikawa Yayoi- is just erotica.” Misaki blushed heavily upon realising what he just said. It deepened when Usagi gave him a pat on the head.

There was a blank look on his elder brother's face. “What's erotica?”

Akihiko gave Misaki a questioning look, to which he nodded.

“Erotica is a fancy word for saying a porno book.”

That brought a blush to the elder Takahashi's face, as well as more confusion. “Usagi, why do you write porn?”

“I started to write it because I loved someone, who would never love me back the same way. And while it doesn't matter anymore, it was the most sad time in my life. They are a product of my fantasies, hobby, and now, some real-life experiences,” the perverted author answered without a hint of embarrassment or blush.

“I don't know what to say,” Takahiro said, looking at the novel in his hand in a completely new light. He looked as if he wanted to both burn the book and find out more about it at the same time.

Misaki huffed and put Mahiro back on the floor. “I know what to say,” he started, before snatching up and angrily taking a bite of the half eaten biscuit in Akihiko's hand. “Nii-chan, You didn't even comment on the fact that Usagi-san writes gay porn.”

This remark brought some (very little) clarity to the conversation for Takahiro. “Are you trying to say that you are gay, Usagi?”

“Yes, and I love Misaki.”

“Well of course you do, you wouldn't have put up with him for four years if you didn't!”

Misaki hated his brother. It was now official. The brunet hated his brother's obliviousness and denseness. He hadn't even heard of a more dense person. Takahiro's reaction to that confession was ridiculous. It also ruled out Misaki and/or Akihiko saying anything about being in love, loving one another, being lovers or simply 'I love Usagi-san'.   
By now, Misaki wouldn't be surprised if Mahiro knew what they were talking about, even if he didn't know what the words they were saying meant.

It was time for this to finally be known to everyone close to him. And everyone knew, -even Todo, who accidentally walked in on the author trying (and failing) to strip his Misaki- except his stubbornly dense Nii-chan. It was time for the go-for-broke plan.

“Usagi-san, there was a sex-ed subject when you and Nii-chan were in highschool right?”

“Yes, not that I paid attention to any of it.”

The ever-lasting blush came back to his face as Misaki continued to announce his idea. “Because I don't think Nii-chan will understand that we are dating in any other way, can you give him another sex-ed talk?”

There was a devilish smirk that broke out on the perverted bunnies features. “By that do you mean-”

“Yes. Show and say whatever you want, but don't come back down from your office, until Nii-chan understands completely. This won't happen with my dignity staying intact.”

Before his lover had finished speaking, the silver-haired man had tugged Takahiro up from his seat and started dragging his bewildered friend to his office. This left the uke and the wife of the friends to sit, wait and chat while Takahiro was having his innocence stripped off him.

Manami sighed. “I didn't think he was that dense,” she started. “I knew it would be hard to get across, but I didn't think it would end up like this.”

“Neither did I. That was the go-for-broke don't-even-mention-to-anyone else-unless-necessary plan. I didn't want to have to use it.”

By now Misaki was far more exhausted than he should have been. He flopped to his side, his body hitting the newly vacated spot on the large lounge. Mahiro toddled over to him and poked his cheek.

“You tired Mitaki?”

“Mmhmm.”

The two-year-old gave a giggle and pulled himself up beside the lying brunet. “Was Unagi being mean to you again?”

Misaki made a groaning sound while raising his arm to pet the toddlers hair. “No, your papa was being mean to me.”

Mahiro seemed delighted by this idea and collapsed in a fit of laughter on Misaki's prone body.

“Nee-chan, you don't need anything cleared up do you?” Misaki asked, looking her way, but not moving. “May as well tie up all loose ends, while we are fixing the main problem.”

Manami shook her head but blushed. “I don't need anything clarified, but I have to ask, how much of what Usami-san writes is real?”

Dropping his face in the surface if the lounge, Misaki gave a long, drawn-out sigh. He faced her again to answer her question though, not wanting to repeat himself.

“Any drama in 'our' lives probably isn't real, but I haven't checked, so I wouldn't know. Most of the sex scenes are not real, but sometimes they are and it really annoys me. And sometimes, they not real when Usagi-san writes them, but then he makes me act them out with him later on, without me knowing.   
Anything saying that 'I' will do anything other than the odd kiss is wrong and I've never topped him -still trying to work up the courage-. I don't know anything about the other Junjai series', but all of the Student Council series is completely fake and made up, if you couldn't already tell.”

After sharing this particular information, Misaki decided to play it safe and just avoid the topic of romance as a whole. The two of them ended up talking for twenty minutes or so before a thump was heard from upstairs, as well as his perverted bunny calling for him.

“Usagi-san, what happened?” Misaki asked, making his way up the stairs very slowly with Mahiro attached to one leg. Manami already in the hallway in front of the closed door to the author's office.

“Takahiro fainted, and I'm not sure if he understood yet.”

Misaki was going to kill his brother.


	2. Usagi and Nowaki's Sex-Ed Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late, but I've had school stuff and a lack of inspiration until now.

After the two men settled down in the rabbit's office (Usagi in his desk chair and Takahiro on the lounge), Usagi began the conversation.

 

“So Takahiro, surely I don't have to explain what a sex-ed talk is?”

 

Takahiro blushed, feeling as though his face would only become redder as the talk continued. “Yes, I know what a sex-ed talk is. And yes Mahiro is my child, I'm not that dense,” he muttered while trying to dissolve into the fabric of the lounge.

 

“I don't doubt that in the slightest, Mahiro looks a lot like you. That's not the kind of sex-ed talk this is going to be either.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We're not going to be talking about the female body or protection what-so-ever.”

 

The author remained stoic while saying this, but his guest is starting to steam slightly.

 

“Now, would you like the talk to be more scientific or use 'pretty words'?” the silver-haired man asked. If he was going to do this, he would prefer to do it once it terms that this EXTREMELY dense man can understand.

 

“Uh, scientific might be less embarrassing.” If only the brunet knew what he getting himself into.

 

Akihiko nodded and reached onto his desk for his mobile, going to the third most called number in the contacts list, he pressed call.

 

A deep, rough voice answered the call. One would think it was from sleep if they did not have the experience. “ _Hello, if this is Miyagi-sensei, Hiro-san won't speak to you._ ”

 

Akihiko smirked. Good, if the giant was home (and doing 'that') this could go better than he expected.

 

“Ah, Kusama-san, perfect timing.”

 

“ _Usami-san, Hiro-san is current occupied by something else at the moment._ ” There was a sound of blankets being moved in the background and a few faint wet, slurping sounds.

 

The rabbit's smirk deepened. It was absolutely perfect. “No, no. I think I would prefer to talk to you at the moment.” He put the phone on speaker and set it on his desk, so Takahiro could hear it too.

 

“You see I need help explaining things to Misaki's older brother.” There was a small sound of acknowledgement, and a muffled groan. “He doesn't understand how much I love Misaki. Please explain it to him in scientific terms. You're on speaker phone.”

 

“ _I'm not sure I want to help you._ ”

 

Throw the dog a bone, and it will love you forever.

 

“How many volumes of Junai Egotist did you miss out on while in America? And how many has Hiroki burnt while you have been at work?”

 

There was silence for a moment (except the sucking/slurping noises), then a brief affirmative grunt was heard before Nowaki started speaking. Takahiro didn't seem to understand the noises in the background. He was confused by them, but didn't think anything further.

 

“ _Well, Takahashi-san._ _When one man loves another, they can do similar things as what a normal couple would. However-_ ” Okay, that was definitely a groan. “ _They need to discuss things and between each other and decide who will be the uke amongst the two of them._ ” 

 

At the word 'uke', the sucking noises abruptly stop and there is a shuffling sound and a more muffled, but recognised voice for Takahiro.

 

“ _You bastard, Nowaki! Who are you talking about BL with?_ ”

 

“ _I'm talking to Usami-san._ ”

 

“ _Give me the damn phone!_ ” Then louder, because he was talking into the speaker. “ _Akihiko, what the fuck are you talking about with Nowaki?!_ ”

 

“Watch what you say, Hiroki. You're on speaker phone with Takahiro and I.”

 

“ _Why is Takahiro with you?_ ” There is a clear note of confusion in his voice.

 

“Misaki and I tried to confess, now I'm getting your puppy to give a sex-ed talk.”

 

“ _Ah. You're denseness didn't diminish did it, Takahiro?_ ” That was a rhetorical question. Takahiro didn't even bother to voice his opinion on the matter.

 

“Hiroki, would you put the giant back on so we can finish explaining this?” the author asked, he was starting to get a little bit frustrated.

 

“ _Fine_.”

 

As the phone was being exchanged over the other-side of the line (and some suspicious lip-smacking heard). Usagi took it upon himself to explain 'uke'.

 

“The uke of the relationship is the one that takes on the 'female role'. The other male will take the role of seme. The 'male role'.”  
  
Takahiro spoke up for the first time in a while. By now, Nowaki was back on the phone.

 

“What do you mean by 'female role'?” he asked, a slight residue blush, but otherwise only confused by the terminology.

 

“ _Takahashi-san, have you heard of anal-sex?_ ” Nowaki asked. His voice sounded as though he was preoccupied by something, only half paying attention to the conversation.

 

The elder Takahashi shook his head, turning quite pale.

 

“ _Well, using ourselves as examples-_ ”

 

“Misaki and Hiroki are ukes and-” By now, Nowaki and Usagi were finishing each other's sentences, so that Takahiro would finally come to see the darkness.  
  
“ _Usami-san and I are semes. Simply put, the seme-_ ”

 

“Sticks their dick in the arse of the uke.” Well, that was blunt.

 

THUD!

 

“Usagi-san, what happened?”

“ _Usami-san, what happened?_ ”

 

The voice over the line and a voice from downstairs before called to him at the same time.

 

“Takahiro fainted, and I'm not sure if he understood yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? ;)  
> No, I'm not going to write what happened in the Kamijou/Kusama bedroom.  
> I'll leave it to your imagination.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> First work on this site, and for this fandom! But I will probably do other fandoms as well.  
> One Punch Man, and Barakamon are the only ones so far though.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
